Solos and Skywalkers
by SpyotaT'Val
Summary: **TROS SPOILERS*** Just a diddy with an alternate ending. Third person Kylo/Ben's perspective. **PLOT SPOILERS**


A/N: so of course I watched Rise of Skywalker this weekend and was disappointed in a few scenes with Reylo... Literally moped around all weekend trying to come to terms with it... So I decided to write what in my opinion SHOULD have happened. No beta so all mistakes are mine alone. This was rashly written in the most simple, straightforward manor I could muster and may honestly be deleted in some future, but I just had to get this out! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE (you have been warned)

Disclaimer* - I do not own and will not gain anything (except maybe some peace of mind) all character rights to Disney/Lucasfilm

The way I fit it all together is mine.

* * *

Ben was resolved and scared. He knew what he had to do. He could feel her through their force bond and it gave him the strength to do it.

He must kill Palpatine.

He must save Rey.

Rey. He had offered her his hand twice and twice she had refused. Not because she did not long to take it, but because it had been the hand of Kylo Ren. This time, this third and final time when he offered it to her she would take Ben Solo.

* * *

**Exegol**

She lay on the ground unmoving. Ben stumbled towards her, his mangled body protesting each step. The sight of her so close drove him forward. His legs gave way, steeling his resolve he forced himself upright once more. He must make it her.

Her body was still warm as he laid her across his lap. Beautiful brown eyes open yet unseeing. He couldn't lose her. The only woman he had ever loved. The only woman he could ever love. Combating the tumultuous emotions that threatened to consume him, he closed his eyes and channeled every ounce of force energy within and around him. He would bring her back.

The seconds dragged like hours, but he would not give up hope. He could feel others around him within the force, guiding him, helping him. The silence became absolute and he opened his eyes.

"Mother?"

"My son."

"I can't lose her."

"I know. I won't let you. But she needs you too."

"This is the only way I know how." A tear slid down his nose as he gazed at his mother. The only other woman who had believed he could be redeemed. How he longed for her to wrap him in her arms once more, but that was impossible now.

Leia placed her hand over his, where it lay over Rey's heart. He could feel the flow of the force through her. The force had always been strong in their family. While everyone thought she had already passed, she had held out for this moment. This final moment when her son would need her the most. She smiled.

"I'll help you."

He closed his eyes once more feeling his mother's force energy flow through him and into Rey. A heartbeat and a breath. Ben opened his eyes and she was looking at him. They gazed at one another in silence. She was searching his face for any traces of Kylo, then she smiled.

"Ben." She met him in an embrace they had both had long awaited. Her lips the taste of sweet salvation.

Leia was gone. Fully this time. They could feel she had become one with the force, like her father and brother before her.

They only had each other now. But instead of fear, anger, and loneliness driving them together, it was love and a sense of belonging. Leia had left them that.

* * *

**Tatooine**

Ben led Rey to the collection of abandoned sand domes. He had never been here, but he knew this is where they needed to come. Rey spotted a piece of metal and climbed on it looking up at him expectantly. Hesitantly, and slightly awkward he situated himself behind her wrapping his legs on either side of her and they slid down into the center of the compound.

They walked in silence around Ben's Uncle's childhood home. When they had had their fill they made their way back up the sandy hill. Rey placed his mother's lightsaber on the ground, he placed Luke's next to it and together with the force they buried them deep.

They had forged new lightsabers. Golden lightsabers. A semblance that the force was now balanced within them and throughout the galaxy.

A woman called out to them as she made her way across the desert.

"This place has been abandoned for so long, who are you?"

"Ben Solo."

"Rey."

The woman stared at Rey, unsatisfied with her answer. He felt her shift at his side.

"Solo? And Rey. Rey, who?"

Ben took her hand in his, at his gesture she stood a little taller.

"Solo. Rey Solo" She said confidently.

"We are descended from Skywalker."

**THE BLOODY END!!!**


End file.
